Assisting the Manager
by Ari Heiwajima
Summary: Managers have big responsibilities, whether they are just fill-ins or not. But what can they really do if there is something...personal that comes up? {Oneshot; Temp. MaouxChi}
1. Assisting the Manager

"Sire, cover your eyes!"

"I-I can't! Urushihara, just what is that?!"

"Heh heh heh..."

A small grin formed across the violet-haired male's face as his fellow Ente Islan natives were both too surprised at what they saw and heard. Even so, they both couldn't look away. The nude women they saw weren't anywhere near as bad as the landlady in Hawaii, and that woman was covered in the important areas.

"Knock knock." All of the guys froze then, hoping something like the emergence of the Hero wouldn't happen at a time like this.

Too bad for them.

"Emi..." Slowly but surely, the head of the household - full-time MgRonald's employee and part-time Ruler of Demons, Sadao Maou - began to turn towards the consistent intruder. He had a nervous smile and a strong sweat. "Before you jump to conclusions, this isn't-"

His eyes widened then at the deep crimson blush and the damn-near demonic glare he received from his hometown adversary. They were all terrified of her now, and it was evident in their pale forms.

"You...PERVERTS!"

It took about a minute or so, but Emi eventually stopped beating the unholy hell out of Sadao, Ashiya, and Urushihara. It seemed to be a bit of poetic justice, despite the misunderstanding.

"But...why?" were currently the restaurant Shift Manager's only words as he and his right-hand were lying lifeless while the computer hermit was forced to remove the mental disruptions that Emi had the displeasure of walking in on.

"I swear, if any of that happened in person, you would lose the thing that sits between your legs."

Past their pains, all three of the guys managed to flinch out of fear from the threat.

"Emi, just what gives you the right to just barge in like this?" asked Sadao as he struggled to get to his feet. He had to get to work, after all.

"I'm the Hero, so no matter what I have to keep watch. Don't act new to this, Maou."

He sighed and scratched his head in response before he moved to get dressed.

Urushihara, with his swollen lips, glanced up at Emi. "Ish gawn..."

"Good. Let this beating be a lesson to ALL of you to never, EVER pull something like that up again, got it?"

"Yes..." Even Ashiya replied, and he ended up receiving the worst of it. He didn't really deserve it, though, since he didn't open the video to begin with it and he wanted to keep his lord from seeing.

"Hmm..." Crestia Bel stood outside, staring in through the window at everyone. The paper thin walls gave her the situation from beginning to end, and she decided not to intrude.

_. . ._

"Ngh..."

Although a bright and kind grin was across the former dark ruler's face, Chiho Sasake could tell that something was wrong.

"Mr. Maou?" she said, getting a glance from Sadao.

"Hm? What is it, Chi?"

"I couldn't help but notice that something's wrong? Are you...thinking about Ente Isla?"

"No, especially not while I'm at work. What made you think that?"

"It's just your...appearance today. I could tell something was bugging you."

Sadao dropped his head then, staring at the ground. "I'm glad you said that..."

Chi looked on with curiosity and concern. Her attention then went up to the clock, and a small smile crossed her lips. She could see about his issue now.

"Hey, Mr. Maou? It's break time."

Without a word, the Shift Manager grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the break room. Although she blushed hard and didn't mind the contact, she wanted to know what was up with him first. "W-Wait, Mr. Maou! Where are we going?"

However, his mind was off elsewhere:

_"Ashiya."_

_"Yes, s-" He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. "Sire. Y-Your...your pants."_

_Sadao was a bit red at the fact that the bulge was that evident. "I need help. Do you think Emi would help me? Or Suzuno?"_

_"Did you forget what happened five minutes ago?" Urushihara asked with a bit of a bright grin. He was happy to have caused his "master" pain, as payback for all the convenient store meals he was forced to eat while they went out. "Emilia will most likely cut it off. And Crestia will most likely be awkward."_

_"Perhaps the perfect maiden is your co-worker, Miss Sasake. She has accurate chest credientials," Ashiya suggested as he began to clean._

_"Oh yeah..." Just the thought of that made his bulge twitch. "I'll do it!"_

_"She'll be honored to do so, Lord Satan!"_

And with that, they were there. Sadao's locker was open and Chi was kneeling there. Her MgRonald's uniform top was hung on his locker hook as he stood in front of her with a nervous smile and his pants unzipped.

"And, uh, that's why I need your help, Chi."

"I see..." She blushed a bit, but grinned up at him. "Well I'm glad I can help!"

He smiled a bit more. "Thanks."

Chi shifted a bit closer, unclasping the front of her bra. Her blush deepened as she placed her hands over her nipples, still nervous to this. It was a bit fast, but they weren't really doing anything. If she or Sadao were to look back on this, they would just see it has helping the manager take a load off.

"Ah..." Sadao's member began to slightly twitch within the girl's cupped bust. _They're so soft... That feels good! Too great!_

"Mr. Maou? Would you like to take the lead?" Chi asked as she looked over at the wall. Her nervousness was strong. It made her look goofy rather than shy.

Because he noticed this, his hand moved to her head in a comforting form. "Yeah, I got it. I don't want to make you do everything. You were kind enough to help, so it's the least I can do."

And with that, he began to shift his hips. His lower organ sent volts of pleasure throughout Sadao, even though he just started with a slow pace. He felt as though he was going to fall out already!

_Man... Why didn't I think to do this back at Ente Isla?_

He began to steadily shift faster. His current partner just looked up with curiosity, trying her best to break the nervous feeling.

_Oh yeah, Emi. She's probably unhappy because she was blessed with the Holy Sword and not the Holy Chest._

Sadao moved his other hand to the wall, moving a bit more harder. Chiho's body began to shift a bit, but she managed to stand - er, kneel - her ground.

_Why won't she get a life? Isn't it obvious I'm doing good among the humans? I fit in perfectly. If anything, she's the threat!_

The pace was changed once again. Now the girl was a bit concerned.

"M-Mr. Maou, are you okay?" she asked. However, he was lost deep in thought. "He didn't hear me..."

Her concern was also deep, so she wanted to get his attention somehow. Those bright eyes of hers moved to what was poking within her cleavage and without thought her tongue extended to graze the tip when it appeared.

"Aaaaugghh!"

Sadao shivered and stopped his thrusting, nearly melting at the feel. His cock was now stiffer than earlier.

"I-I didn't know that would work..." Chi said as her eyes widened a bit._ I wish my mouth met with yours, but close enough for now!_ "At least I can check on him now."

. . .

"Hi, welcome to MgRonald's! May I take your order?"

"No, thanks, but is Sadao Maou here?"

"Yes, but he is not available at the moment. He's currently on break. Is there important business you have with our current manager?"

"Hm." Emi smiled only slightly as she nodded. "You can say that."

The restaurant was busy that day, but the Hero could hear something else past the conversations and the cash register.

"D...Do that again."

_Maou?!_ Emi's eyes widened a bit. She didn't know how, but it was almost as if she could hear him loud and clear.

"Ngh... You're the best, Chi."

Emi's eyes widened then. "What the-?!" Without a second thought, the girl jumped over the counter and dashed towards the back. She ignored the warnings and searched for the two.

_I warned him earlier..._

"I-Is this supposed to happen?" That was Chi. Emi stopped at the break room, pressing her ear to the door.

"Yeah... I'm sure of it." Her eyes narrowed into a glare. That was Sadao, and he sounded breathless. "The swelling has gone down, so you've done well. Thanks so much."

"Oh, no problem! Anything for you, Mr. Maou. But...it's sticky."

"STICKY?!"

The two restaurant employees froze then. Chiho hid farther into the locker as Sadao struggled to tuck his junk away. The same name had to come to mind to them both.

"EMILIA?!"

Her heeled shoe connected to the door to kick it open. "Just what are you-" She noticed the girl's bare shoulders as she peeked past the locker and the organ being forcefully put back into worker slacks. "Satan, you dirty despicable douche bastard..."

"E-Emi, wait! She helped me, I didn't force her! Well, technically-"

"Technically?!" Emi was getting more and more heated by the second. It was then that the manager's coworker decided to step in.

"Miss Yusa, p-please calm down!"

It seemed that she forgot where she was or what she lacked because when she stepped in front of Sadao, the two things Emi despised almost as much as she hated the Devil bounced in the way. Emi blushed hard as she noticed how big they really were.

"Eh... C-Chi?" Sadao held her bra before her. The peach-haired girl looked down and turned bright red herself before screaming at the top of her lungs. Snatching the bra away, she dashed out of the room. "Wait, don't go out there!"

He couldn't follow. He was unconsciously forced to stay by Emilia the Hero's rage. Now Sadao, once more, was shaking in his work shoes.

"E-Emi... Come on. If you wanna kill anyone, murder Urushihara. He showed it to me."

"You dirty, no-good, perverted swine..." Celestial Force was evident in her hand. "That girl is tainted with the spawn of the unholy..."

Sadao continued to quiver. "W-Well...I didn't exactly go into her..."

The Holy Sword then formed seconds later.

"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR IMMEDIATE CASTRATION!"

She began to swing wildly as she screamed in what seemed to be a battle cry fashion. Sadao dodged for his life, knowing there was no point in trying anymore.

_I'm glad Miss Kisaki's not here!_


	2. Epilogue

MgRonald's customers shuffled out of the way as an employee and a crazed woman passed through. It seemed there was no concern for the people from the Hero at the moment.

"Sire!"

Due to the King of Demons himself being in a state of panic, Ashiya's power grew exponentially. Since he was home, he managed to snag his cape before heading out to save his dear Satan.

"Ashiyaaa!" Sadao began to maneuver through bystanders to get to him, only to have his only bit of hope struck down by the Hero herself.

"SAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAN!"

Sadao was trappped. He had jeopardized Chi's job, Miss Kisaki's name, and his own life. He was raging through his paniced tears, laughing hysterically at the adrenaline that suddenly came along.

He was seriously about to die.

"LUUUUUUCIFEEEEEEER!"

_. . ._

Urushihara sneezed.

"Hm... I must be popular." A devious smile painted his face as he glanced outside. It was then he noticed his neighbor. "Suzuno? How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough to know when an evil plan is executed near perfectly."

"Near? You should go down to MgRonald's right now, see for yourself how well it's going."

"Well, you do forget that they are both still followers of this world. Therefore, the establishment that is known to be law enforcement is bound to arrive," Suzuno responded. "Also, this is Satan we're speaking on. It is impossible for him not to find a way out."

"Jeez, it was just a joke. He won't really kill me."

"You have put a lot of people in danger by informing Miss Emilia of Good Sadao's nether region dilemma. Those innocent people lead to panic, and this in turn-"

Urushihara's body grew and returned to the Lucifer that Ente Isla had once known. His eyes widened then.

_Just how much damage did Emi do?!_

"Oh, and by the way, you may want to evacuate. Perhaps your new power can assist you in escape?"

"Oh crap..."

The earth had become a bland color and the environment slowed, causing the hermit to hop to his feet and dash outside. His eyes surveyed the area.

"He got the whole world asleep?!"

Now Urushihara was truly terrified once more. He should've known that if he got his full form back that somewhere, traveling the planet at that very moment was Satan at full blast himself.

The sound of a passing wind made him freeze. Dark shadows emitted at the corners of his eyes.

Someone was behind him.

_**"Lucifer..."**_

The voice was more demonic and distorted than ever. He knew it was his true king then and there.

All Crestia did then was spectate. This had nothing to do with her, anyway.

"I have learned that some of the most enjoyable of things can come back to haunt you. Do rest in peace, Hermit General Lucifer."

* * *

><p>{Hmm... never done an Epilogue before. Movin' up in the writing world! :D}<p> 


End file.
